pinocchio?
by prkjmins
Summary: percayakah kalian bahwa sebuah cegukan keluar dari mulut hyungseob karena orang tampan? woojin saja percaya. / "aku tampan, ya? terima kasih, lho!" [ PRODUCE 101 SEASON 2 fic . park woojin x ahn hyungseob (jinseob) ]


**PINOCCHIO?; _storyline_ by prkjmins 2017**

 **Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob**

 **[ WARNING : inspired from pinocchio (korean drama); a lil'bit ooc maybe? ]**

* * *

Bukan suatu rahasia lagi kalau Ahn Hyungseob sering cegukan, bahkan hampir seantero sekolah menyebutnya sebagai pinokio masa kini versi manusia. Jika ia cegukan, orang-orang lantas tanpa pikir panjang menarik kesimpulan bahwa bocah ini sedang berbohong—ya, salahkan drama Korea, kawan.

Pada kenyataannya, Ahn Hyungseob cegukan bukan karena ia berbohong. Demi hidung mancung Yongbin, Hyungseob itu polos! Dia masih memegang perkataan ibunya agar jangan berbohong ketika kau masih hidup di dunia ini sebisa mungkin.

Lalu apa penyebab Hyungseob selalu cegukan? Apa dia selalu lupa minum setelah makan? Atau pencernaannya bermasalah? Keduanya salah.

Alasan mengapa Hyungseob sering kali tersendat adalah,

Orang tampan.

Ketika Hyungseob melihat orang tampan, ia cegukan.

Iya, katakanlah dia aneh—tapi ini benar-benar terjadi. Ada bukti konkritnya.

Tidak usah jauh-jauh, mari kita ambil lokasi di sekolahnya saja. Seolah Hyungseob memiliki banyak siswa yang selain cerdas, pun tampan. Contoh pertama, ketika angkatannya menjalani masa orientasi, di tengah mendiskusikan yel-yel bersama kakak pendamping, Hyungseob dibuat cegukan akibat tak sengaja beradu pandang dengan salah satu kakak kelasnya—Joo Jinwoo. Teman-temannya pun panik, cegukannya tak kunjung usai hingga Jung Jung mau tidak mau memaksa temannya tersebut untuk menelan air yang diberikannya.

Contoh kedua—latar waktunya sekitar menjelang ujian tengah semester, waktu itu Hyungseob pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari bahan dari buku paket lain. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mencari buku yang ia inginkan, karena memang Ahn Hyungseob sejak lahir memiliki mata yang cukup jeli. Tapi naasnya, letak buku tersebut terlalu tinggi untuk diraihnya sehingga membuat kakinya kram karena berjinjit. Di saat ia mulai menyerah, tiba-tiba ada satu lengan panjang yang mengambilkan buku paket tersebut untuknya. Pemilik lengan itu tidak lain adalah Park Seungwoo, petugas perpustakaan sekolah yang tinggi dan tampan. Baru saja Hyungseob ingin berterima kasih, kerongkongannya sudah tersendat lebih dulu—ia cegukan, tepat di hadapan Seungwoo. Kasihan, dia terlihat seperti bocah yang kehilangan ibunya.

Ada lagi—kalian tahu Joo Haknyeon? Ah, siapa yang tidak tahu dia. Cowok keren dari kelas sebelah, salah satu _ace_ tim penari sekolah. Selain tampan, dia juga ramah—sangat ramah. Orang yang tidak dikenalnya pun, ia tetap tersenyum kepada mereka.

Ahn Hyungseob adalah salah satu korbannya, dan alhasil ia cegukan di sepanjang koridor seperti orang bodoh.

.

.

Hyungseob tidak menceritakan hal sebenarnya kepada teman-temannya—bahwa ia cegukan karena melihat cowok ganteng—, karena ia tahu jika ia menceritakannya, delapan puluh lima persen orang akan tertawa, dan sembilan belas koma lima persen orang tidak percaya. Kemungkinan orang percaya nol koma lima, dan itu hanya Park Woojin.

Park Woojin adalah teman sekelasnya, lebih tepatnya teman pertama Hyungseob dari jaman pertama kali ia masuk sebagai murid baru. Di lingkungan sekolah, ia dikenal sebagai salah satu anggota tim utama penari sekolah. Orangnya terkesan pendiam, tapi jika sudah kenal, Woojin itu bawel, narsis, dan— _ekhem_ , romantis.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang romantis, kebetulan Park Woojin sedang punya incaran, sejak dulu.

Bukannya Woojin pasif, ya—dia bahkan sudah meluncurkan kode kerasnya dengan seribu satu cara. _Gebetan_ nya saja yang kurang peka terhadap sekitar.

Dan tahu hal yang lebih mengejutkan?

Incarannya adalah si Ahn—pinokio—Hyungseob.

Kuharap kalian tidak ikut cegukan saat membacanya.

.

.

"Astaga, kali ini siapa lagi yang membuatmu cegukan?"

" _Argh,_ aku— _hik_ —seharusnya— _hik_ —tidak melihat wajah kak Dongho— _hik_ —tadi."

Woojin diam-diam mendesah di gelas kertas sodanya. Di depannya, terlihat Hyungseob yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya, begitu kesusahan dengan cegukannya.

"Kupikir kau cegukan karena melihatku."

"Hah— _hik_ —, apa?"

"Ah, tidak." Woojin menggaruk balakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia tidak menyangka Hyungseob mendengar gumamannya meski tidak terlalu jelas. Hyungseob mengangkat kepalanya lalu menyambar gelas soda Woojin dan meneguk seluruh cairan yang tersisa dalam sekejap, berharap agar cegukannya segera berhenti. Syukurlah kali ini langsung reda, _thanks to God._

"Hei, Hyungseob. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu, tapi dengarkan aku baik-baik dulu. Bisa kan?" Hyungseob mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak lama ia mengangguk pelan.

"Waktu kau sedang bersamaku, kenapa kau tidak cegukan?" tanya Woojin, disambut dengan kerutan di kening Hyungseob.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku menderita begitu di hadapan semua orang—"

"Sudah kubilang kan, dengarkan aku dulu," potong pria bergigi gingsul tersebut. Hyungseob memutar bola matanya, sepertinya di jam makan siang ini mereka punya topik pembicaraan yang tidak asyik.

"Seperti katamu, kau cegukan setiap kali melihat lelaki tampan—sedangkan ketika bersamaku, kau tidak sekali pun cegukan. Berarti aku tidak tampan dong di matamu?"

Hyungseob menelan ludahnya.

Benar juga.

Bagaimana pun juga, Park Woojin tetap seorang lelaki yang ingin dipuji tampan baik secara langsung atau pun tidak langsung.

"Woojin, maksudku bukan seperti itu—"

"Sudahlah, kita ganti topik saja, ya? Lupakan pertanyaanku." Woojin tersenyum, memamerkan gigi gingsulnya yang demi semesta terlihat sangat manis. Hyungseob terdiam, masih memikirkan kalimat yang temannya lontarkan tadi.

"Kau tahu? Sepertinya aku memiliki bakat terpendam."

"Apa? Tiba-tiba kau mendapatkan suara emas?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Tadi saat praktek sains, tiba-tiba aku merasa ahli mencampurkan cairan-cairan itu. Tanganku familiar sekali, apakah sebenarnya aku ini pekerja lab?" Hyungseob menepuk keningnya ringan. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia harus mengaku kalau ia geli melihat Park Woojin yang mulai narsis akan dirinya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya apa cita-citamu? Setahun yang lalu kau bilang ingin jadi penari, lalu setengah bulan lalu kau ingin menjadi dokter hewan sepulang kita dari Pet Café, dan sekarang, pekerja lab? Tetapkan hatimu pada satu dari semua yang kau sebutkan, Park Woojin."

"Sudah, kok. Aku malah sudah menetapkannya dari dulu."

"Apa itu?"

"Cita-citaku dari dulu itu ingin berdiri di atas—

.

.

.

—di atas pelaminan bersamamu."

Hyungseop melongo. Woojin _nyengir_ hebat.

Terpujilah kerang ajaib.

.

.

.

"Kau bicara apa, sih— _hik!_ "

Sekarang giliran Woojin yang melongo. Ia yakin seratus persen tatapan Hyungseob berada padanya, dan dia cegukan. Berarti?

.

.

"Hyungseob?"

" _hik_ —apa— _hik_."

"Aku tampan, ya? Terima kasih, lho—"

"Sial— _hik!_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Karena kau sudah memujiku tampan, kita pacaran, yuk?"

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

 **pojokers:**

 **check, check, one, two, ten!**

 **oke, maaf. bukannya update chapter story malah buat shortfic, hehe. aku lagi demen sama pd101 soalnya, apalagi denger kabar kalau mz jonghyun dapet peringkat pertama huhuu crying. finally you got it, babe:") gemes ugha sama hyungseob waktu ep 3, kasian pan ujin dikacangin. jadi berasa notis me senpai, hahaha**

 **well, thankyou for reading. mind to leave with review?:)**


End file.
